I Do Cherish You
by DragonLadyRelena
Summary: What would happen if the Gundam guys and their girls went to a Karaoke bar and got up on stage to sing? Well, here's my take. One shot songfic. R&R please. It was a tossup between a bunch of different songs. This one won the poll.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Gundam Wing or the song I'm using for this fic. Please don't sue me. I'm borrowing the lyrics and the characters for the sake of this fic and am making no money off it.

**AN:** I have no idea where the idea for this songfic came from, and I won't bother trying to find out. I told my little sis about this and she absolutely forbade me to write it, but I'm going to anyway. Deal with it, Kate. (Just don't hurt me.) I have no idea why I picked this one, but hey, why not have a little fun? I hope you laugh as much reading this as I did writing it. On to the songfic!

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Wufei growled, glaring at his fellow pilots as the DJ called their names.

"Wasn't mine," Quatre answered right away, shaking his head and holding up his hands in self-defense. Trowa shrugged, and Heero just grunted, which his friends interpreted as a negative.

"I haven't seen Duo recently," Trowa commented as they stood up slowly, his green eyes suspicious as he looked around the small club for their braided comrade.

"Come to think of it, I haven't either," Hilde spoke up from the other side of the table. "You don't think he started this, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Relena replied, sitting up a little straighter as she watched their guys head for the stage. "This should be interesting." Sally, Hilde and Katherine nodded while Dorothy looked slightly bored with the situation, but they could tell from the look in her eyes that she was as interested as the rest of them.

"Hey, guys!" the DJ called from the booth. "We haven't got all night!" Heero shot a glare over his shoulder and the man gulped visibly. "Come on, guys. It won't be that bad."

"What does he know?" Heero muttered to himself, more than ready to knock Duo unconscious for a week for this little stunt as they took the stage and picked up their microphones. "Braided _baka_."

"You're not bad-mouthing me again, are you, buddy?" Duo asked, popping up from somewhere onto the stage, his own microphone already in his hand.

"You'd better not be behind this, Maxwell," Wufei warned, his voice cooling by several degrees as he spoke, "or I swear--"

"You need to loosen up, Wu-man, have a little fun," he said, clearly unafraid of reprisals from the Chinese pilot. "This is easy. Just sing the words as they show up."

"You'd better be drunk, Duo," Trowa put in quietly from Heero's other side, "otherwise you'll have me to answer to, as well." Quatre just shook his head at all of them, silently agreeing with Duo.

"All right, guys, are you ready?"

"Hit it, dude!" Duo answered cheerfully, waving to the DJ.

"Maxwell--" Whatever else Wufei was going to say was forgotten as the fist beats of the song began pumping out of the speakers. Waiting until the first words appeared on the screen, Heero sent a killing glare at Duo and took the initiative.

_I do, I do, I_

_I do, I do, I do,_

_All I am, all I'll be,_

_Everything in this world,_

_All that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes_

_Shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel_

_All my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations_

_Seduce me cause I_

Overcoming their shock at Heero's singing voice, the others joined in. All conversation stopped as the song continued. There wasn't even the creak of a chair or shuffling of feet as the former Gundam pilots sang.

_I do_

_Cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do_

Relena found herself leaning her chin in her hand, a sigh feathering across her lips as her eyes remained glued to the stage. Sparing a quick glance at her companions, she noticed they were all just as fixated on the five men on the stage, even Dorothy. They sang like they'd been singing together all their lives, each of them with voices that seemed to come straight from heaven. To everyone's surprise, Trowa took over the next verse.

_In my world, before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_'Till that day I found you _

_How you opened my life_

_To a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all of my heart_

_'Till my dying day_

They all joined in for the chorus again, all of them unconsciously swaying to the music. Even Heero, the Perfect Soldier, had loosened up enough to give up glaring at Duo for his latest prank and really seemed to be enjoying himself. Katherine was mouthing the words and Hilde blushed when Duo winked at her. Quatre tossed a small salute to Dorothy, making her lips twitch in a smile. Both Trowa and Heero had decided to let the looks in their eyes say it all.

_I do_

_Cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_Yes, I do_

_I do, I love you_

_I do, I really love you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_Baby, I do_

_I do_

_Cherish you _

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_Baby, I do_

_I do_

_Oh, I do_

The applause as the song ended was thunderous as the guys set their microphones aside, and there was more than one pair of eyes with tears in them as they took their bows and went back to their seats. "I've gotta say, folks," the DJ shouted to be heard over the applause, "those guys knocked my socks off! Let's have it for them one more time, ladies and gentlemen!" Duo was still on his feet, accepting the applause in his usual showy manner until Hilde grabbed his braid and pulled him down into his seat.

"Hilde, that hurts!" he cried when she didn't let go, struggling to get her to loosen her grip.

"Deal with it, Maxwell," Wufei said with something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle in his tone. "You deserve it after getting us all up on stage."

"You mean to tell me you didn't have even a _little_ fun?" Duo asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

"I don't about them, Duo," Quatre spoke up, deliberately to make Duo smile, "but I did." Hilde let go of Duo's hair in surprise. Not that he noticed, because he was too busy hugging the blond pilot as tight as he could before catching him in a headlock and rubbing his knuckle into his head.

"Despite the fact that you didn't ask if we _wanted_ to do that," Trowa remarked, his arms crossed over his chest, "I'll admit I did have a _little_ fun."

"You'd probably have more fun pounding me, Trowa," Duo laughed, letting go of Quatre and sitting back down next to Hilde. "How about you, Wufei?"

"Like I'd ever have fun doing something so idiotic," the Chinese pilot scoffed in reply, holding hands under the table with Sally. Duo turned to ask Heero the same question, ignoring his killing glare.

"Have fun, Heero?"

"Hn." It sounded to everyone at the table as if he didn't really care one way or the other, but when Relena touched his hand under the table, he squeezed it slightly.

Heero gave Relena a ride home, most of the ride passing in silence. At least, Heero passed it in silence, but every now and then Relena would start humming the song the braided _baka_ had somehow roped all of them into doing on stage. He'd never tell Duo, or anyone for that matter, that he really _did_ have fun up there, probably for the first time in a long while. "Hey, Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"You never told me you could sing." She sighed when he just lifted an eyebrow slightly at her as he pulled into her driveway. "You've never told me a lot of things."

"I didn't think I could."

"Could what?"

"Sing."

"Well, now you know you can." She surprised him by leaning over and kissing his cheek before climbing out. She leaned back in the open window. "Maybe we can do it again."

"Hn."

"I thought not." She sighed. "Good night, Heero."

"Good night, Relena." Relena waved as he backed out, going inside before he'd reached the main road. Heaving a sigh of his own, Heero drove to his apartment. He was surprised to see a tape attached to his door, Duo's handwriting all over the note attached.

_Thought you might get a kick out of this, He-man! Give it a look and don't let it gather dust._

_--Duo_

Shaking his head as he dug out his keys, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, tossing his jacket on the couch. Despite the whisper of his better judgment, he put the tape in his VCR and pressed play. The few neighbors who were still awake in his building were surprised to hear delighted laughter come out of his apartment.

The End 

**AN:** This is a one shot. I did one other songfic, "Hanging By A Moment", by Lifehouse, but for some reason, this one had been nagging at me for months to write. Sorry, Kate. :ducks behind her desk: Anyway, R&R please. Let me know if you were rolling on the floor, or just quietly chuckling to yourself. Either one is good.


End file.
